The invention refers to a refrigerator having a chamber which is kept refrigerated by a vertical, substantially planar and rectangular evaporator arranged in the chamber.
A refrigerator with such an evaporator is known through British patent No. 1 540 589. The known evaporator is kept in place by holders mounted on a rear wall of the chamber. The evaporator is provided with through holes by which it is snapped onto the holders, which protrude a bit through the respective hole and form an unevenness on the outside of the evaporator.
The object of the invention is to bring about a refrigerator with an evaporator which is simple and cheap to mount and which shows an imperforate outside which is easy to keep clean.
This object is attained by the refrigerator according to the invention thereby that the evaporator at two vertical edges is snapped into indentations in opposite vertical walls of the chamber.